The Next Great Adventure
by joelscott
Summary: After his death on the highest tower of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore faces what he called, "The Next Great Adventure." Slash hinted at in later chapters.


The Next Great Adventure

AN: Definitly not my best work. In all honesty, probably my worst. But this story has been bouncing around in my head for a long time and I want it out of there! So enjoy! R/R! Oh and all of it belongs to JK.

_"Draco, do it, or stand aside so one of us -" screeched the woman her anger was obvious. I can feel my eyelids become heavier and heavier. "Well" I think to myself. "Give this five more minuets and the question may become moot." A door to the bursts open the sound of the door hitting the stone makes a loud clank. My weary eyes move off of Bellatrix and Draco and I see him...my savior of sorts. Severus, his wand held in his hand as his black eyes lock with mine briefly. It seems he cant bring himself to look in them for more than a few seconds, as if he fears he would be burned._

_"We've got a problem, Snape," said the middle aged Amycus, he stares at me and I can see jubilation in his eyes. Well, one cannot blame him. The death of one of his greatest opponents would be worthy of a celebration, or at least for such people like himself and his compatriots."the boy doesn't seem able -"_

_The burning fire that has gripped my body since the potion flares again. I feel my legs jerk beneath me, bringing me lower. I try with all my might to breath but my lungs get no air, I am suffocating. Trying hard not to scream out again in pain, I force myself. "Severus …" Severus says nothing, but walks forward pushing Draco out of the way. The Death Eaters fall back without a word. Severus Snape gazes at me, even with my weakened senses, his feelings show, like a book screaming out its words. Revulsion, anger, and hatred. His dark eyes have flared to life, not like a fire, but like a black hole sucking in a nearby star. Still, he says nothing. He won't say the words that will finally bring me relief. With one last effort, my voice almost inaudible even to myself. "Severus ... please …"_

_After a beat, I see his wand raise to me, for a second I allow my eyes to flicker to a spot that looks deserted, and thought I see nothing, I feel like I can see the terror filled green eyes staring back at me. "Avada Kedavra!" My eyes snap back in time to see a jet of green light rush toward me. "Peace..." I think...the light of the dark mark above, the light of the castle around, the sounds of the people, and the pain are extinguished..._

It took some time to realize I was still thinking. It was a weird concept. To realize one is still think, yet I am. I can well remember the jet of green light rushing toward me and than all my senses ended...yet now I can think...I can feel. In fact, I was feeling rather comfortable considering the agony I had been in only moments ago. It feels as if I were sitting in a very cushy chair, I can feel myself sinking into it. This was quite odd indeed. I know I am no longer amongst the living, I have no illusions that I could have survived Severus's spell. Yet here I am in this lovely chair. Even with my rather extraordinary brainpower, it would not have taken me long to realize that if I could feel, I must have a body of some kind. Slowly, almost cautiously, I open my eyes.

I am in a large round room. The room has many windows that let in the bright sunshine. Perhaps a bit brighter than I had ever seen in the office. There were bookshelves, and tables, on which stand several delicate looking instruments. I close my eyes and open them again. Strange...I am in my office. Looking around I instantly notice a major difference. The portraits the usually hung in the Headmaster's Office are gone. The stand for my beloved Fawks is also missing from the room. Well, to be expected really. The phoenix was more or less immortal. Looking down around me, something catches my attention. My hand...which had become black and shrived over the past year was now whole and white. I raise it and examine it. Turning it, there is no damage, I flex it...no pain. "Hmm, well, that must be a good sign of things."

My own voice startles me. No longer weak, not even what had been my normal voice. It sounded younger and more energetic. I had always said death was just the next great adventure. And like any mysterious place, part of the adventure was exploration.

Rising from the chair, I move from behind the desk. My blue robes rustling as I walk. Everything seems the same. I ride down the moving stairs and step out into the corridor. A loud sound erupts around me. Quickly looking around I find the source of the noise. It's applause. The persons in the paintings that graced almost every square inch of wall were applauding, taking their hats off and waving them. I can't help but smile and nod in acknowledgment. "Well, this seems to be going very excellent indeed!" I think.

I'm not sure what is leading, perhaps some sixth sense, but I realize where I had been heading without conscientiously being aware of it. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the doors of the Great Hall. A feeling of nervousness washes over me. I can hear quite talking behind the door. I'm not sure how long I stand infront of the door...perhaps seconds, perhaps years, slowly, my hand raises to grip the handle and I pull the door open.

The sight took my breath away (Well it would if I still breathed). The room was almost full of people, most of whom I recognized. And standing in front of everyone else, standing five feet from me was my parents and my sister.

All three looked radiant. My father, the worry that had lined his face was gone. His blue eyes, which had always seemed to twinkle, were bright with tears. My mother, who had aged quickly in the years after fathers imprisonment , now looked how I remembered her when I was a child. Her jet black hair tied into a bun. Her usually chiseled features were now beaming. And Ariana, dear sweet Ariana. No longer did she have the vacant look that she held after her attack, her blue eyes were as bright as fathers. She was older, no longer the 13 year old girl, but now a young women.

I open my mouth but words fail me. An indescribable feeling sweeps through my body, Joy, peace, and love being the overwhelming emotions. I try again to speak but still nothing. Finally Ariana breaks free from the group, runs up to me and embraces me. Tears cascade down my face and into my beard. I sob like I did when my father was taken away, except now it was in happiness,

Ariana pulls of the hug and stares into my face. "Oh, Albie, how you've aged! Nice beard though!" We both chuckle through our tears. But looking into her eyes brings out another emotion, once that I both tried to hide from and reminded myself of everyday since her death. Guilt...the guilt of my failure. Now the tears turn into ones of sadness. Burying my face into her shoulder I moan, "Oh, Ariana, my dear Ariana, I am sorry for what I did to you. For abandoning you, for putting my lust for power over you." Ariana holds me tight. I feel hands on my head and looking up I look into my parents face. "Mother, father, I threw away what you did for her. I threw it all away because I was so self-centered." Ariana cradles me again. I hear my mothers voice. "Albus, all is forgiven, The guilt you bore in life more than made up for it." I shake my head. "No, no punishment could ever atone for what I did, I k-..I killed you." A new wave of tears escape me. "Shhh, Albie. It wasn't you!" Ariana almost had to yell over my sobbing.

My head snaps up at her words. Her kindly face looking into mine. "Albie, it wasn't your spell. It was Gellert Grindlewald who cast the spell and I forgive him. But it doesn't matter anymore, we are together again." I feel a smile form that matches hers. I hug her again and turn to my parents. My father surveys me with a smile. "Albus Percival, I know what you thought for so many years. I know you were angry at me for wanting revenge against the muggles who attacked Ariana. I know you hated me for going to Azkaban and abandoning all of you. You were right, I shouldn't have done that. I beg your forgiveness, Albus." I reach my hand out to shake his, that had always been his preferred method of showing his affection to his children. Instead, he too envelopes me in a hug. "And think" he whispers in to my ear, "You become the father I didn't get the chance to be to all your students. My son, the greatest Headmaster of Hogwarts."

As he lets go, he is quickly replaced by my mother. "Albus, we are so proud of you. The love and kindness you showed in your life to so many. We are all so proud of you."

Soon others replace my parents in meeting me. My grandparents, whom I had only the vaguest memories as a child. Old friends and colleagues who had moved past the veil before I had. So many memories come flooding back into my mind. Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel, both of whom looked no older than 200. Even Phineas Nigellus paid his respect. Although with not a hug or handshake, but with a bow and a small grin, which for him, was high praise.

The reunions seemed to last a lifetime. So many people I have missed, so many people to catch up with. Finally, I came to the people I had wanted to see most after my family. James and Lily Potter with Sirius not far behind the two. Both hug me, their faces filled with happiness. Yet, like Ariana, I am filled with guilt. "Lily and James, I am so sorry for what I have had to put Harry through. I am so sorry I couldn't give him the life he deserved, one free from worry, one free from the torment he has had and will have to endure, he deserves so much more than that. He is just like you two, such a good heart, a young man whose love knows no limi.." Lily cuts me off. "Albus, you always tried to do what was best for him and for the rest of our world. More than that, we know how much you love and care for him." James nods at his wife's words. "Can I tell you something I wished I could have told Harry?" James trades a glance and a smirk with Lily. "Harry was like a grandson to me. I loved him as if he were my grandson. To watch him grow up was such a joy for me, but always tempered with the knowledge of what I knew he would have to face." I turn to Sirius. "And that is why you are here much earlier than you should have been Sirius. I feel into a trap that I knew had to avoid but I did not. I loved Harry so much I cared more for his peace of mind than others safety. Had I been honest and up front with him, you two would have had each other much longer." Sirius lets out a bark like laugh. "Don;t blame yourself Albus. We both know regardless of when, I would go out in battle. I just wish I could have taken my dear cousin with me!"

Before I can reply I hear something flying through the room. It is a pure white bird of some kind. It wasn't an owl, nor any other bird I could identify. This intrigued me greatly, but before I could examine it more it dropped a piece of rolled up parchment in front of me. I look to James and Lily who both encourage me to take it. I pick it up and unroll it.

_To Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore,_

_You are requested to meet someone who will soon cross over, a former friend and enemy, who would like to see you once more. Please exit the Great Hall and you shall be reunited with him._

I do not have to be told whom I will be meeting. I already know. It took no thought, the answer came to my mind the second I had read the words. Once more I would be reunited with Gellert Grindlewald.


End file.
